HH Short Story 3
by KelsiFanFics
Summary: One Year With Him.


Today marks the day Eddie and I have been together for a year. A long stressful, but wonderful year. Eddie decided to set up a candle lit picnic at our spot, it was beautiful. We sat, ate, and reminisced on the year we shared together. Looking back on when Eddie and I first met had me wondering why I even gave him the time of day. Yea yea I know he's the gorgeous, talented, and famous Eddie Duran; but when I first met him I thought he was a complete jackass. You know the story, small town girl meets rock star and falls head over hills for him. Seems simple, but it was far from it. To make a long story short, let me start from the beginning. Mel and I had just come from the Eddie Duran concert. That was the night that Eddie touched my hand, which had to be the best thing that happened to me that year. When I got home I tweeted him a few lyrics I had written in hopes that he would see then, and he did. Not too much longer Mel insisted I enter his song writing contest so I did and I won. Now to the interesting part. Eddie asked me to come to his house so I could help write songs with him. I was a bit of a fan girl when I first met Eddie, but that soon subsided when I got to know him. Eddie had to be the cockiest person I had ever met, and that turned me off really quick. When I would make a correction, Eddie didn't like to a song he was writing, Eddie would go on and on about the number of hits he had and how I was just a beginner. I quickly laughed at how stupid he sounded and would put my input in anyway. I could tell I was one of few people who stud up to Eddie, and didn't care if he liked it or not. Eddie was a big name dropper, always bragging about who he worked with. I'm assuming he thought that impressed me, but it only further aggravated me. Whenever he offered to take me out to restaurants, he always had to go to the most expensive places that I bet he couldn't even pronounce the name of. I hated the fact that he thought he could win me over because of who he was and what he had. I was never "that girl" and I wasn't about to become one either. Eddie started to annoy me so much that I ignore his phone calls, text, and when he started to get extremely desperate he would tweet me, those didn't get a reply either. About two weeks had passed and I hadn't heard from or seen Eddie. Believe me I wasn't complaining. Then on a somewhat slow day at work, a man dressed in an oversized hoodie, sunglasses, and baseball cap walked in asked my boss if I were here. Noticing it was him, I tried my best to attend to some costumers to avoid an agonizing conversation with him. Eddie walked over to me and asked if I had a minute to talk after I waited on these guests. I told him give me sec, and with that he sat at an empty table patiently waiting for me. When I got to the table, Eddie seems a little different from his usual annoying self. It was different, but I couldn't explain it. Just as I was about to ask him what he was doing here, he opened his mouth to talk. "Loren, why do I get the feeling you have been avoiding me?" There was no turning away from this conversation. "Maybe because I have", I said in a somewhat low voice. "Way to break it to me Tate." He sounded really upset, this wasn't like him. " I'm sorry if that wasn't the answer you was looking for, but it's the truth." Eddie started to shift in his seat when he was about to reply to me. " Loren, I didn't mean to make you hate me. I just wish I knew what I did so badly." He wanted to know and I had no problem with telling him. "Eddie, when I first met you I thought you were going to be this down to earth rock star everyone had made you out to be. You surprised me when you turned out to be the exact opposite. You were a show off and think that you're always right. To be perfectly honest, I hate the fact that just because you're a rock star that you think you can look down on me and find it ok. I don't know Eddie I just thought you were different." Eddies looked up from the table and just started to laugh. What the hell is so funny? "Loren I'm so sorry I gave you that impression of me, but I didn't know how else I could win you over." Win me over? Why would he need to win me over? I looked at him with such confusion. He started to further explain. "When I saw that you didn't care that I was this awesome rock star, I thought I could impress you with the lifestyle. Then I started to notice that you didn't care about that. You are the only person I know that stopped talking to me because of things I could give them." I started to see why he was doing what he was doing, but it still didn't make it right. "One thing you will learn about me Eddie is that things don't impress me. I like people because of who they are, not what they have." Eddie started to stare at me, looking in awe. I couldn't help the small blush that appeared on my cheeks. "We'll Loren, I'm sorry that I tried too hard to get you…to umm like me." Eddies was finally starting to be real with me, I liked this side of him. "You didn't have to try hard; you just needed to be yourself." Eddie started to smile, that beautiful smile, I truly loved. "Well miss Loren Tate; since you want me to be real with you, here we go. I like you Loren, I really like you. Would you ever give this love struck rock star a second chance to redeem himself?" I liked Eddie too, and didn't mind giving him a second chance. "It wouldn't hurt." Eddie jumped up from his seat, embracing me in a huge hug. When we were letting go from each other, I couldn't help but stair into his beautiful brown eyes. That's when I saw he was starting take a journey from my eyes to my lips. I followed his same path, as we both started to lean into our first kiss. It was a short kiss, not much passion, just enough to feel that spark. The one that lets you know that there is something special there. When we pulled apart, I could help but smile as did he. Ever since that day, we were inseparable. Eddie started to do little things like text me short but sweet poems. He would take me to thrift shops because he knew I like collecting little knickknacks. He would even decorate his pent house like restaurant, with a small dance floor. He knew that when we went out I wanted to dance with him, but I hated dancing in front of a crowd of people. The little things he would do is what made me fall for him, and hard. The day finally came when he told me he loved me. It wasn't some overly drawn out romantic setting, it was just us cuddled up watching a movie and he just said it. He didn't need to excitement of a night to say it; all he needed was him and I. That monument was perfect to me, and nothing could top that. Eddie won me over, and I will never regret it. So here we are, a year later madly in love. Eddie was everything I could ask for in a boyfriend and hopefully one day we can move to that next level. As I look into his eyes, I thank God everyday that I have him in my life.


End file.
